Deep Undercover
by ElectricThrillsAndChills
Summary: What happens when old friends are reunited for the biggest operation of their lives? Read on as Ben, Cally, Jake, and the rest of Bond team must figure out who they really are and what lengths they must go to save the world and themselves. This is my first story ever so please let me know what you think! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_The look. It was merely a glance towards another, but it meant more beneath the surface. Many messages have been transported in a room with not a word said, and that was the magic of it. Even when you were in the middle of something, you had time for the look. _

Ben was in town for the week to catch up on the IGC newsfeed and possibly for any updates in the world. His assigned mission was over and had been called back to Boston by Deveraux himself, though presently he was seriously bored. At any spy's life, there could be a point of stalemate where he wasn't assigned to anything for a while. He secretly wished for a megalomaniac's plot to freeze the world, but you gotta have peace for a little while, right? When nothing showed, he frustratingly sprang from his chair. Ben hated sitting around while the other former Bond Team members remained in their regions, busy saving the world. He figured he would feel a little better in the Rec, so that's where he ended up; though still unhappy. He sat in the corner sipping a Coke and lightly drumming his fingers against the can. _God, this sucks, _He thought to himself, _I'm sitting like a bum until Deveraux makes up his mind to telling me what I'm doing here! _

"To hell with it," he rose sharply and made his way to the exit. He called his chauffeur to drive him to his house. The Stanton Estate was just within the border of Massachusetts and Rhode Island, creating a sense of intimidation for the average Joe gazing at it from the outside. He arrived and there were already a cluster of servants offering him beverages and such. He passed without saying a word, and climbed the infinite stairs to his bedroom. He threw off his sleepshot wristband and collapsed onto the bed facedown. Ben groaned at the thought that came to mind that he was at the comfort of home while the others fought crime in distant lands. _That should be me, but nooo. Deveraux had to call me down instead of Daly or at least Eddie._ A subtle knock brought Ben to the harsh reality.

"Benjamin, there is a visitor to see you, sir," a meek voice came from the other side.

"Damnit. I'm tired, Charles. Who is it?" Ben replied gruffly.

The door cracked and footsteps were heard. "Well, if you don't want me here, I guess I know my way out," a familiar voice made Ben perk his head up.

"Cally, wait. Come back," he sprang from the bed and caught up with her, "You know I didn't mean that."

He was quite pleased to see her. He hadn't spent time with her since she was sent to her region in Hong Kong months ago. Sure they talked via vide-phone, but it wasn't the same. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing in Boston?" he asked.

"I was contacted by Mr. Deveraux yesterday and my flight got in an hour ago."

"Do you know if the others are coming?"

"Yeah. Lori called me and told me Eddie was on his way. I don't know about Jake or Bex, though. I just dropped by to say hi, but I gotta find a place to sleep."

"No need, babe. Stay here. Got plenty of rooms, or we could share mine." A smirk spread across Ben's face.

"Uh, what about your parents? They'd freak."Cally's voice grew with concern.

"Normally, yes. But since they're in Europe for a month, it'll be our little secret." He winked and rubbed his hands against the material of her jeans.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff. I'll be right back." He watched as Cally left the room. Suddenly, Ben looked frantically for a mint. His breath had smelled like potato chips and soda. He then straightened his room and rummaged through his backpack for that special item. Five minutes later, she rolled in her luggage, carry-on and an extra duffel bag filled with God knows what. She dropped them to the side and Ben joined her.

"So, where were we?" He bent down to kiss her. They kissed intensely for what seemed like minutes until he lifted her on his bed. She rested on top of him and his hands groped her hips. The kisses became deeper and deeper and Cally had stripped Ben of his shirt, revealing his muscular physique. She stroked every nock and cranny of them until he slipped his hand inside the lining her lime green tank top.

"Master B-," abrupt knocking and Ben's door being opened forced the two to separate. Charles and Cally flushed as he continued, "Uh, s-s-sorry sir. Y-You have a message from a Mr. Deveraux."

Cally hopped off of the bed and hurried to put her shirt on as Ben grunted. "Thanks."

The door closed and Ben walked to his dresser and pressed a button above it. "Room, play message from Deveraux."

"Playing message." The computer's monotone voice complied and Mr. Deveraux's deep voice spoke.

"Agent Stanton, once you reach contact with the remainder of Bond Team, come to my quarters immediately. Time is slipping from us." Then he was gone.

"Well, that was to the point. Come on, we can catch up later." Ben left the room in a fury, but not before placing a hand in the small of her back. Cally sighed. He was still Ben.

Ben was mute as Cally sat anxiously in the back of Ben's futuristic Lincoln Town Car.

"God, I hate this secrecy crap. Why can't they ever freakin' tell us anything?" Ben scowled and crossed his arms.

"To taunt us. To remind us that they know more than we ever will. I think that sometimes. They constantly remind us that they will always be one step ahead of us," Cally placed a hand on Ben's thigh, "Just relax."

"I am, Cal. You're the one that said that depressing comment," he threw his arm around her shoulder and chuckled, "On that note, what should one be thinking when your hand is on my leg like this? For shame, Cal. Making me feel this way."

"Hey, I can't control how you feel," she kissed his cheek, "That's your dirty mind, perv."

The drive to Spy High seemed short while the two older teens kissed, but their mission would change their perspectives beyond their imaginings.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Undercover

Spy High belongs to AJ Butcher. Not me.

Spy High hadn't really changed from their Bond Team days. Elderly Violet Crabtree was still working the reception desk and still remained the only living person on the surface. Ben and Cally strode decisively to the elevators, fazing through the holograms and reached a corridor to the right. A wooden door was located to reveal a library-type room that acted as an elevator. Going down revealed Deveraux College's true identity: Spy High. Ben stood quietly as he waited for the door to open. Business always came first. Spy High was alive with people scurrying about, doors being shut and opened and students walking and conversing. Some first year students automatically recognized the graduates as the illustrious Bond Team. The team that saved the world more than any other. Ben silently absorbed this praise, as he had done the numerous times before.

"Hey, aren't they…?"

"Remember that time, the Diluvians tried to..?"

"OMG, Ben is **so** hot!"

"Easy, tiger. Your head gets any bigger, it'll explode," Cally whispered.

Ben laughed and slipped his hand in hers. "Not a chance, babe."

The two finally rounded the corner and entered a separate room that was unlike the rest. Metal surround the teens and several large screens looked down at them. Suddenly, a face appeared on the central screen, as if to inspect on his creations.

"Agent Stanton, Agent Cross. Welcome back," Mr. Deveraux spoke.

"Thank you, sir," they spoke in unison.

This was a common scene for anyone who knows that Deveraux was dead for years now, but his brain, not so much.

"The rest of Bond Team will be joining you, I assume."

"Yes, sir. They're on their way," Cally said.

"Then I will speak with you when they return."

Ben was pissed and struggled to maintain his temper. "Sir, we're here. You can tell us, right?"

"Unfortunately, Agent Stanton, this matter needs to be said with everyone present." Deveraux's face remained in a perfect position, "You are dismissed until then." Meaning "Get out and I don't want to see you until you have four more people with you".

Cally knew the ranting was about to happen, but being prepared, she could handle it.

"Why the hell couldn't he have told us then?! God, I'm tired of waiting around for people. Feels like I've been doing it my whole time here." Ben stormed to the Rec as he had earlier today.

"Chill, Ben. They'll be here," Cally sighed, "It's not like your anger is gonna make 'em get here faster."

"Well, I shouldn't have to put up with this."

"I got the boot too, but I'm not enraged about it. It's called patience."

He turned to face her in the hallway. "Sorry, Cal. You're right."

"Duh. I know I am," she grasped his jacket and straightened it like a mother would, "Girls always are."

"Dear, might I buy you a drink to pass the time?" Ben held out his arm in a gentleman-like manner and Cally accepted. The Rec Center provided relaxation during the stress that came during the Bond Team days, and did the same in the graduate days. The two teens reminisced in the corner of the room as the current students slowly filed out and older, more familiar faces stepped in.

"Yo, lovebirds! Mind if we join the party?" Eddie Nelligan grabbed a chair from an adjacent table and squeezed between Ben and Cally, who were forced to return to their seats.

"No, perfect. You already have a seat," Ben replied irritably.

"We were just waiting for you guys," Cally stood to hug her friend and former teammate, Lori.

"Well, we would have gotten here a lot soon if SOMEONE hadn't stopped every two minutes to either pee or order salty food." She glared at Eddie, who was already munching on Ben's fries.

"We paid for the business class, so what's wrong with taking advantage of the service?" Eddie stuffed his mouth as fast as he could before Ben angrily snatched the remains.

"Where's everyone else? We haven't got all day," Ben complained.

"I know, I know. Mr. Deveraux's waiting for us. Bex told me her plane landed and Jake had already got in town." Lori glanced at her watch.

As if on cue, Jake Daly appeared in the opposite end of the Rec with a duffel bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late," Jake smirked as he sauntered to the table. He kissed Lori's cheek, squeezed Cally and shook Eddie's hand.

"Howdy, comrade. We were just thinkin' about you," Eddie stated.

"Yea, the fact that we were missing our team and couldn't get ON WITH OUR LIVES." Ben scowled. The rivalry between the testosterone twins was still going strong. It had been since they arrived as students.

"Well, it was easy for you, considering you were here the whole time and not out in the field, like everyone else," Jake smiled. Eddie chuckled and Ben silenced him with a glare.

"It's no big deal. So Mr. D doesn't want to repeat himself. That's okay. Gives us time to catch up. Right, Ben?" Cally placed her hands on his shoulders. Ben said nothing.

It took about 15 more minutes until Bond Team's last member to arrive: Bex Deveraux. She snuck behind Cally and scared her with the green and black stripes in her hair, who replied, "What the-? Bex! I'm not used to all that!" It was finally time to go to the principal's office.


End file.
